Dark Love
by casspia neko
Summary: One evening,Edward, a handsome but murderouse vampire, who hunts around a summer camp, spots Bella and becomes obssessed with having her. Too bad she doesn't love him back. Not that it matters. He wants her. And nothing is going to keep him away from her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is the first fic I've ever written for_ this_ series. I honestly do not know alot about the books. Actually, I just saw the movie and only read the first and second book, so I am a cluelesss person. Bear with me here. And please tell me if I'm making the people too out of character! I purposly pulled Edward and Bella a little out of character thought, because Edward's love for Bella is supposed to be onesided until later in the story, and he's not a vegatarian vampire. Plus also he's a little darker. Oh, and please review!!!!!!!

Oh, and **everybody** in this story is human, except for Edward.

* * *

Popcorn flew through the air and got caught in a lock of Bella's dark hair. She looked up from her book and raised one eyebrow at Alice, her gorgouse friend who had hurled the buttery kernal. Bella lifted up a hand and brushed the peice out.

"Sorry!" Alice chirped, as she scooped up anouther peice, tossed it into the air, aiming to catch it in her mouth. She missed. It landed on the floor.

Bella sighed, but smiled. If nothing else, this trip was going to be interesting.

Honestly, Bella couldn't understand why her father insisted that she needed to go to summer camp before she headed of to college. It just didn't seem nessicary. She had looked over the brochure a few days before and was horrified to find that alot of sports were included in the daily schedule. Bella was awful at sports-period. She hated them.

So for the next three months she'd be camping in dirty old cabins, eating processed food, and humiliating herself at sports.

Bella loved the sun and heat and was all for the enviroment, but, honestly, she was really bad at camping. She was constantly tripping, or catching something on fire with matches, or pitching the tents wrong. She had been camping with her friends before and they all knew to avoid her when she was lighting a fire.

Her friends.

At least they were here to and she didn't have to worry about suffering alone.

She leaned back and smiled, remembering how much pleading it had taken to convince Rosalie to tag along. The beautiful blond had refused, until Bella swore that Rosalie could go home if she didn't like it.

Alice, beautiful and dark haired, had **volenteered** to even brought her boyfriend, Jasper.

Jacob was eager to jump on the band wagon. He was very comfortable outdoors, so that was no surprise to Bella.

Bella, was stunned however, when James had agreed to participate. He didn't seem like the nature type, _at all. _

Even if the next couple months were awful, she wouldn't be suffering alone. The people in the world that were closest to her would be with her.

Jacob, she had known forever, literally, they grew up together. She had some suspicous that their fathers wanted them to hook up. She had to admitt- Jacob was handsome, tanned and dark haired. And he was very sweet, but he was just a friend in Bellas mind.

Rosalie and Alice she had met in first grade. Rosalie was gorgouse and blond, and could seem very cold. But underneath, she was really very caring. And you didn't have to dig to deeply to see who Alice was. She was beautiful and active, sweet and outgoing. Everything about her was perfect.

Jasper and Alice had been together for a couple months and that was how long Bella knew him. She didn't really know Jasper that well, but he seemed very nice- polite and quiet.

James was his polar opposite, Bella hadn't met him until middle school, only a few years before. He was very handsome and was the sterotype 'bad boy.' Always wearing leather, always skipping class, not caring about grades, getting into fights 24/7........ The only thing that did not make him a steriotipical 'bad boy' was his lack of interest in girls. He was 18 and had never once had a girlfriend. Not once. Bella had never even seen him flirt.

Except with her. That was the only thing about him that scared her. She wasn't intiminated by his rough demeanor or reckless attitude, but the fact that he was so possesive about her seriousely made her nervouse. She knew he was dangerouse, but she didn't like to think about that. She didn't like to believe that he would hurt, or even kill anyone. But as much as much as she denied it, she knew it was true. He was capable of murder. But he'd never done anything like that before, so Bella still hoped she was wrong.

"Am I even going the right way?" Jacob, who was driving, asked, glancing over at Jasper who was navigating.

"Yeah." the young man answerd, checking the map.

"Are you sure?" The annoyed driver questioned.

"Yeah." Jasper replied.

Jacob sighed.

"I think I must have missed a turn off. This can't possibly be right." he explained, "We haven't been anywhere near a town or even a house in nealy three hours. This is all woods."

Bella stared out the window. Jacob was right. It was all wood. Dark, terrifying forest. Shadows were abundant through the shrubs and trees. She hated the dark. Shivering, the young girl sank into the seat.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you getting sick?"

"No." the brunett replied, shaking her head, "I'm just.......getting a little hungry."

It wasn't a lie. None of them had eaten since they left forks at eleven that morning. It was now ten o' clock at night. Bella was truly famished.

"Hungry for what?" James asked seductively, turning around in his seat to wink at Bella, who blushed.

Alice whacked his arm playfulley.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm starving too." complained Jasper, who rarely spoke up.

"Well, we don't have to be at the camp until ten'o clock tommorow morning. Why don't we set up the tents and eat and sleep. We're only a few hours away." Jacob suggeseted, slowing the car.

Since they were all going to the same place, Alice had suggested they take the long way, so that they had as much time together as possible. Everyone had liked that idea and had broughten their sleeping bags and other camping equitment. Plus Jacob had borrowed his dads three tents.

Jacob pulled over and the teens gathered thier supplies and marched off into the woods to find a decent place to pitch the tents.

* * *

Edward knew it was that time of year, the time when teenagers from all over the state came to this godforsaken camp. To fish, to hike, to swim, to die.

As the years passed, less people began to show.

And as time went on more people died.

More people were found mangled and dead on the forest floor.

An accident.

Right.

It was no accident. It was always intentional.

Always.

Edward never did anything 'by accident', oh no, he never made mistakes.

Never.

All those people, murdered by him.

He took great delight in killing.

Some humans were just so stupid.

Going into the woods in the middle of the night, all alone. It was hilariouse.

When they saw him, when they saw what he could do, they were terrified.

Women tried to seduce him into letting them live.

They died.

No woman, no matter how beautiful, held any appeal to him. Even when he was human. Not ever had he loved or lusted for a female.

People begged and pleaded.

He had no mercy.

For anyone.

Soon, the camp in which he stalked would be filled with more humans. More victims.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, crap," Bella muttered under her breath, "stupid tent!" She leaned over and grabbed for another peice of equitiment, the metal contraption slipping and cutting deep into her finger. She saw the blood flow and felt nousiouse. God, she hated blood. Trying to ignore the wound, she went back to work, attempting to set up her own tent, well, techniaclly it was hers, Rosalie, and Alice's tent, but Rosalie was helping Jasper set out food and Alice had gone off to find some fire wood.

Bella glanced around the small clearing.

One of the tents, the one Jasper and Jacob were staying in, was pitched to perfection. The other one, James's, was set up almost as well. Was Bella the only person in the world who sucked at camping? What was taking Alice so long? Why wasn't she there? Alice probaly knew how to pitch a tent.

"Do you need some help, Bella?" a sweet voice asked from behind.

Bella spun around.

Jacob stood there, his dark hair framing his face. He looked like an angel who had come to save her from the horrors of the tent.

Bella nodded and backed away from the pile of debris. Jacob smiled and squatted. His hands quikly began to make an actual shelter from the mound of material. He explain the procedure to Bella thoroughly, but she just couldn't keep her mind on the subject. She was anxiose to get to the camp fire before James ate all the hotdogs.

Before long, Jacob was finished with his job. Bella had to admitt- he knew what he was doing. Her tent looked fabulouse. Or at least like a tent should.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked, grinning.

"I think you need to teach me how to do that someday." She replied, smiling back.

"I just explained it to you step by step. Were you even listening?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um.........." Bella blushed, searching for what she wanted to say.

"Oh well, I'm used to it." Jacob shrugged, "Come on, Let's go grab some food before James eats it all."

"My thoughts exactly." mumbled Bella under her breath, as the two kids wondered towards the faint light of the fire.

A few minutes later they were breaking out of the trees into anouther small clearing. Every else had plates overflowing with food.

"Your hotdogs are cooked." Jasper, said pointing to two plate already set out.

"Thanks!" both Jacob and Bella exclaimed, starving. They scurried over to the buffet of chips, dips, cookies and hotdogs. Filling her plate quickly, Bella made her over to sit beside Alice.

"So," chirped the pretty teenager, "what were you and Jacob doing in the woods......all alone?"

James's head shot up, his eyes narrowing.

"Well-" Bella began blushing.

"Did you kiss?" Alice intercepted, grinning.

James lips pulled back to revaeal his white teeth in a terrifying snarl. Bella was too embarresed to notice.

"No! Of course we didn't kiss! Jacob-" Bella tried.

"-confessed that he's always loved you?" interjected Alive excitedly.

Jacob was actually hiding a emabaressed, but still guinuine smile.

Jasper was sitting uncomfortably, trying to eat his tortilla chips.

Rosalie, looking bored, threw away her trash, and walked towards were the tents were set up.

James was begining to turn purple. Jealousey was practically radiating from him.

Bella was too mortified.

"All Jacob did, was help me with my tent." Bella told Alice firmly.

Alice pouted in disapointment.

Jasper straightened up.

James relaxed, looking smug.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now." James said, tossing his trash to the ground.

"Good idea." nodded Jacob,disposing of his disposible dishes.

"I think I'll turn in too." spoke up Jasper, getting up.

Bella yawned as she and Alice joined the boys and the group hurried back to the tent area.

As they seperated, James turned around, a smile on his face.

"Bella?" He said coolly.

"Yes?" She asked, pausing at the door of her tent.

"If you get scared in the middle of the night, just come on into my tent. Wake me up. I'll take excellent care of you." He smirked, before walking off.

Bella turned magneta, then dove into her own shelter.

"He _really_ wants you." Alice giggled, who had heard the whole thing.

Bella threw a pillow at her friend.

"See what happens if you go up to his tent tonight, I dare you!" Alice laughed.

Another pillow introduced it's self to her face.

"I bet he would take care of you, too. He 's never lost a fight at school. And with that sexy body........" the beautiful woman teased.

"You know what!" Bella yelled, squirting water from a bottle at her current tortuer.

Alice shrieked and jumped out of the way.

"Come on, how could you not like 'im? He's gorgouse, and tough, and cool and he wants _you_!" Snow white's reincarnation squealed.

"Alice, if you don't shut up right, now-" Bella screamed, wondering what she would do if her friend actually called her bluff.

"You'll what?" Alice, taunted, "Get James to beat me up? He'd do it to, ya know. If you promised to kiss him and hug him and marry him and have kids with him and-"

"That's it!" Bella cried, lunging at her.

"Will both shut up?" Rosalie snapped crankily, obviousely she was not very happy about being woken up.

Alice and Bella sunk into their sleeping bags, terrified and silent.

* * *

Edward was hungry.

That deer was a pathetic meal.

He needed human blood.

He was keeping track of the days.

Tomorow campers would start arriving.

He hurried through the forest back to his hideout- a beautiful victorian mansion.

Making his way up the stairs, he walked out onto the balcony and looked through the trees.

Soon that area would be littered with human bodies.

He smiled at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

In this story, vampires aren't sensetive to blood. Animals and humans taste the same. So Edward won't be lusting for Bella's blood like he did in the books.

* * *

"Wake up, Bella!" a familar voice whispered loudly to her.

Bella shivered. The air was stingingly cold and the ground was moist with dew. She felt really scummy. She hadn't showered last night, or brushed her teeth. And she had slept in her clothes. Yuck.

Alice, already smiling and dressed in a new outfit, was outside, poking her goddess- like face into the tent.

Bella looked over at the two empty sleeping bags. Apparently Rosalie was a couple steps ahead of her too.

Grumbling, Bella got up and crawled out of the tent. The air seemed to be like a full- body slap. Washington was always a little chilly, even in the summer, but for some reason, this area seemed to be down right cold. Bella glanced around, surprised and disapionted. the sun wasn't the bright summer sphere. It wasn't even out. The sky was a dark shade of gray and it looked like it might rain. Frowning, Bella reached into the shelter, grabbed her denium jacket and followed Alice to the place were everyone was eating the cheap miniture powdered donuts they'd boughten at the gas station the night before.

Alice gracefully made her way over to the box and placed five on her plate. Bella swore she didn't know how the brunette stayed so tiny.

Smiling, Bella scooped up her plate and sat down by her friends.

An hour later the teens were back in the van, cleaned up and almost to camp.

Bell a was horrified.

The road was almost as dark as it had been the prior night, the trees were strong and ancient. The forest looked solid, inpenatrable. Bella now knew what it would have felt like to be little red riding hood. She didn't want to think about what kinds of creatures lived in those shrubs.

Shutting her eyes and hoping to make that awful, dark forest disapear, the young girl fell asleep.

* * *

Edward was sick of waiting.

It was a good thing today was _that _day.

The beginning of camp.

Edward smiled.

He gracefully stood up from the expensive leather couch he was laying on and made his way to the stair case. In a fraction of a secod he was out the door. The camp was sbout twenty miles away and he got there in minutes.

He liked to get a look at the new campers. That way he'd know who to target first.

Ducking behind the trees he peeked out, surveying the fated humans.

A group of girls were giggling at the picnic tables. They all looked stupid and air headed. Barely worth killing.

Three boys were off near the lake, listening to music. Next to them was an enormouse young man hurling a baseball into the air and catching it.

Edward grinned.

Maybe there would be a challenge after all. That wieght lifter would be good pray. At least it wouldn't be ridulously easy.

The last male was tanned and dark haired. He sat by himself on a bench, looking bored, not lonely.

The handsome vampire sighed. What a disapointment. Aside from Mr. Macho over there, not one person here would be worth killing.

But he'd slaughter them all any way. It didn't matter. He wanted to bring death and angst to the world. He was always a violent person. But he'd never felt the desire to destroy until he was a vampire.

He was evil.

That was that.

Suddenly a noise came in the distance. A van.

Edward sighed in relief. Perhaps these arriving humans would be more durable victims.

The vehicle stopped. And people began to climb out. He held his breath.

The first ones out was a couple. There arms were around each other. The female had short coal colored hair. She was really tiny, but walked with a skipping step. She might be somewhat hard to keep still long enough to kill. The male was blond and slight. He was quiet and peacful looking. Weak looking. It wasn't going to take much to destroy him.

Following the pair was a boy with long black hair and brownish skin. He looked like a sunny kind of person, optimistic. It would be very delighting to see fear and pain in his eyes as his life ended slowly.

After him was a blond girl who looked like she needed to be taught some manners. Haughtily, she stalked to the back of the car to get her luggage.

The next person out was a muscular, tall, man. His hair was gold and he was wearing denium and leather from head to toe. As he made his way to join the group he pushed passed the dark haired boy. Edward smirked. This male looked like a dangerouse one, someone who could kill to get what he wanted, a decent fight.

"What's your problem, James?" the smaller man scowled.

James just sneered and walked away, adjusting his jean jacket as he did.

"Bella! Come on!" chirped the minature black haired girl.

"I can't, Alice. The stupid seatbelt is stuck! " a frustrated voice came from inside the van. Edward was stunned as a chuckle mdae it's way through his lips. He plastered his eyes to the car and waited for the last human to get out.

Alice giggled and jogged to the damsel in distress. The tiny girl disappeared into the vehical and reappeared a few seconds later with a goddess.

Edward gasped.

The girl had long, wavey brown hair. Her skin was almost as pale as a vampire's. Her eyes were big and dark, tender and intellegent. She was small, but not tiny.

Edwarad eyes bulged. His heart, though still and silent, would have sped up riduculousely. She was beautiful. But there was something else breathtaking about her.

Edward turned away, his breathing rough. What was happening to him?

Sure, this female was pretty, but it wasn't lust that was taking over him, though he felt that uncontrollably too. It something stronger, something more powerful.

It couldn't be.

In his almost-century of life (technically) he'd never felt lust, not the slightest bit. And now........

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Bella pulled her brunette locks into a pony tale and sighed.

Stupid camp.

Stupid baseball game.

That's right.

Baseball.

For someone as clumsy as Bella, that sport was a game from Hell.

Bella had only been at camp for three hours and already she had tripped nine times. With all the scratches and bruises on her palms and legs, the thought of what she could do with a hard chunk of wood like a bat made her feel faint.

Sighing, she lokked around the field.

No one else looked nervous.

Emmett, an enormouse, athletic dude, had batted first, he looked completely at ease. Bella liked him already. He was very friendly and laughed alot. He made a homerun and was now hooting and gulping down bottle after bottle of water that Esme, one of the two camp counselors, had laid out before the game.

The three guys in out field were really great too.

Eric was VERY helpful to say the least. Tyler was welcoming and excitable, and Mike was enthusiatic enough, he just didn't seem to know what personal space was. That was gonna get annoying.

The only other girls were Jessica- a nice but overly talkative girl, Lauren- the sterotype diva, and Angela, a chick who was smart and sweet, she and Bella had hit it of really quikly.

Laurent was, kinda, um, different. He was quiet in a calculating way. Everyone seemed to try to avoid getting with in twenty five feet of him.

Bella looked at the pitcher- Carlisle- the second camp councler and gulped. He was about to hurl the little white ball of death at her, well, not litterly at _her_, it was James who was up to bat. With Bella's luck the ball would for some odd reason change course and knock her out.

She flinched as Carlisle pitched. She was really hoping James missed so that she didn't have to try to guard the base she was assigned to. There was no chance she could stop him.

She was seventeen. She had met him in sixth grade, when she was eleven. After six years of befriending the blond she knew him well enough to understand that he was beyond strong. His body was pure muscle. No fat. Just muscle.

If James hit the ball she'd have to throw her self out of the way to keep from being smushed.

She waited as the target flew towards her friend.

James didn't miss.

He ran, so fast Bella couldn't believe it.

Bella could feel anxiouty flood her body as sweat began to cover her skin. She couldn't do this, she was going to be humilated in front of her peers.

James was gliding towards her.

She closed her eyes.

Bella felt a weight hit her head, numb for a couple seconds, then pain, awful pain.

Then nothing.

* * *

Edward was watching the brunett girl.

He noticed everything, he had wanted to learn more about her, and he was.

He now understood that she hated sports and why.

Already she had tripped twice on her way to her assigned post.

What a clumsy little thing.

He didn't mind though.

* * *

"Isabella, can you hear me?" a sweet female voice asked from the darkness.

Suddenly a light overcame Bella, white everywhere, a dull pain circled her head. She forced herself to open her eyes, immediantly wanting to go back to the blackness of unconciouciness. The room was so _bright_. Bella reconized this place immidently.

The camp's nurse's office.

Great.

What the heck had happened to her?

She didn't remember how she had wound up in this tiny room, with a painful head.

What happened?

"Are you okay, honey?" the voice asked again.

Finally Bella glanced up.

A gorgouse young women stood there. Her hair was copper and her face shamefully beautiful. Gently, she put her hand on Bella's. Her beautiful brown eyes looking over the teenagers sore face.

Bella knew who she was- Esme, one of the two adults in the camp. Two adults. Only a dozen or so kids.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Bella questioned, sitting up, dizziness attacked from all sides.

"Yes, dear. Are you all right?" the red-head responded, concerned, moving her hand to Bella's shoulder to keep her upright.

"I think so, what-" the younger girl begn to ask, but the opening of the door stopped her. A handsom man with blond hair and warm eyes entered, coming from the microscopic waiting room.

"My sincerest apogolies, Ms. Swan. I'm afraid I might have thrown the ball much to hard. Your head took quite the fall for my mistake. I don't think you have a concussion, but would you like me to phone the hospital to be sure?" he told Bella.

"No, no, um,that's not, uh, nessacary, it doesn't hurt.....much." the girl mumbled, blushing under the handsome counselors worried gaze.

"All right, the pain should dull in a few hours, if you need it, come back here. Emily, our part time nurse is here from 8:00 PM to 11:00 PM. Once again, I'm sorry." with that Mr. Cullen gracefully left the room.

"Mrs. Cullen-" Bella began.

"Esme." the counsler told her, smiling warmly.

"What time is it?" Bella questioned. There were no windows in the room, so telling time by looking at the sky was in possible in this situation.

"7:30, dear, why?" answered the beautiful woman, looking at her elegant watch.

"Oh.......I've been knocked out for, like four hours?" Bella gasped, astonished.

"Honey, if you're worried about having missed dinner, than that's not a problem. My husband or I will send some food over to your cabin." Esme replied sweetly.

"No- it's just- I'm surprised I was out that long. I hope I didn't mess up any schedule you guys had." Bella grimaced.

Mrs. Cullen smiled understandingly.

"Not in the least. The other children were exceptionally understanding. Jacob carried you here, James wanted to, and a fight almost broke out, but Mr. Cullen stopped it. Your friends, Jacob, Alice, and Emmett, are waiting out in the waiting room for you." Esme told her kindly, helping her off the bed and putting an arm around her shoulder, to make sure the young girl wouldn't fall over.

Bella made extra careful steps, not wanting to humiliate herself in front of her one-day counsler. Esme opened the door to let her out and Bella walked into the room.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, throwing her arms sround her friend, "Are you okay?"

"I see her head's still on, so she's probally fine." Emmett grinned, opening the exit door so that every one could leave.

Bella, out of sudden impulse, stuck out her tongue.

"I've got a surprise for you, Bella!" Alice bounced around.

Bella groaned.

"I'm glad your okay." Jacob said quietly.

"Esme told me that you got me there, thank you." Bella told him.

Jacob smiled.

* * *

Edward watched from the trees.

His heart filled with that feeling that had taken control.

Love.

He'd never felt it before.

Never seen Bella before.

But that didn't mattter.

Suddenly he was wrapped up in thoughts and desires that he'd never considered before.

He wanted her.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's eyes were covered by Alice's hands all the way to the cabin they and Rosalie shared.

When they reached thier temporary home, a big "Ta-Da!" came from the pixie.

Bella was impressed.

Alice had woven wild flowers around the bed post, windows and dressers. Extra pillows were set up on one of the cots, and lilacs and daisies hung from the walls.

"Alice....." Bella groaned, walking in. The fairy had, once again, tottally done too much.

Way too much.

Again.

"I know that you don't like bright, happy things Bella, but the cheeriness of it will help you feel better." Alice insisted somewhat sarcasticly as she grabbed her suit case and went to the 'GIRLS' restrooms to get ready for bed.

Bella sighed and went over to her own stuff, grabbing some sweats to sleep in, the night was chilly. It wasn't that she didn't like 'bright, happy things' it was just that,well, sometimes Alice's enthusiasm made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. Not that she didn't apprieciate it, it was just that, honestly,Bella couldn't give anything back.

See, Bella came from a middle-class family, her dad was chief of police and her mom a teacher. Her step father played baseball, but, to be honest, he sucked at his carreer.

Her friends however.........

Rosalie's dad owned dozens of banks all over the world and the blond was used to big parties and balls, she had taken Bella and Alice once, to one in New York city. It hadn't gone well, to say the least.

Alice's parents were both lawers and away most of the time, leaving there daughter with her credit card. Bella was surprised they weren't bankrupt.

James came from a family with a hell of alot of money. Billions and billions of dollars. Money from generations back. Jame's parents owned huge businesses. Bella had met them last year. They were sweet, caring people. They had been worried about their son. He was wild. His mother had noticed something in the way he looked at Bella. James's mom had quietly asked Bella to call her later, she said it was seriouse. Bella assumed that maybe James needed tutored or something.

The next night it happened.

His mom and dad were murdered.

Bella and her friends had gone to the funeral, Jacob and Rosalie had bowed thier heads, Alice sobbed, Bella had attempted to keep from crying. But James, he was silent, only reaching over to embrace Bella occasionally. She had let him, figuring he was in shock and needed comfort. He never cried, never flinched as the coffins were lowered.

He'd become a billionair.

Jacob understood her uneasiness. His family was normal too.

Bella scooped up her PJs, and began to head out, when Rosalie, who had been reading a magizine, sat up.

"Bella..." she began.

The smaller turned towards her.

"Bella, it's probally none of my business, but I just..... wanted to talk to you about something." the blond murmured, motioning for Bella to take a seat. The brunette sat down on the end of Rosalie's bed.

"I........I need to talk to you." Barbie's reincarnation, said again, sounding unuasaly unsure, and uncomfortable.

Bella nodded, confused.

"You should......I mean, I think that you should......" Rosalie paused, took a breath and exclaimed some words that disturbed Bella to no end.

" Be careful around James, please. I know that I can be .......mean, but, Bella, your one of my friends and I don't want him to hurt you." blondie told her.

"Is he planning to kill me because I passed out and messed up the baseball game?" the pale girl asked, trying to make a meek joke.

Rosalie shook her head.

"He..........wants you, Bella." she told the teenager, "I mean, I've seen how he gazes at you, it's- he loves you, Bells, no- he's more than in love, he's obsessed. I don't think he'd hurt you, but there's just....... the way he looks at you, so much lust and hunger, I'm not sure what he's capable of." she told her friend.

Bella felt her cheeks turn scarlet. James wasn't that crazy about her. It was just a crush. No one with all that money, all that stregth, all that power, with that long golden hair, tanned skin, and those amazing indigo eyes. He was breath takingl handsome, and she was......... well, her. She had plain brown hair and eyes. Ew. Besides, he knew she wasn't interested. Rosalie had to be wrong.

She's just being her usual perfect self. Bella decided, She's just being a good friend in adition to being a super model, straight A student, and gymnist.

Bella opened her mouth when Alice burst in.

"It sure is cold out there, hey, Rosie, that hot dude Emmett is outside waiting for you, he has some flowers and says he wanted to say good night. You should date him, if you ask me. He sure has the hots for you! He's so much nicer than that Royce guy you're seeing back home! The dude _so _needs to get over himself. By the way, Bella Mike newton, that guy we met today, asked about you. I told him that you were seeing someone, he doesn't seem like your type. You guys should get showered now, it's really cold out there!" Alice chirped in one breath.

Bella and Rosalie stared for a while, trying to catch up.

"Well, go one, Rosie, your love awaits." the pixie said impatiently as she got into her bed.

The blond shot her a I'm-not-single glare and left the cabin.

Bella began to get her shower stuff ready.

* * *

Edward watched Bella leave the cabin.

He followed the girl as she headed towards her destination, he smiled.

She was alone, he could take her back to his mansion now. Bind her wrist and legs and keep her there.

His grin grew, his legs reday to dash over and snatch her, his arms ready to capture her and force her to be close to him, his lips ready to cover hers to keep her from crying for help. Then he'd run with her, all the way back to his home, and she'd be his.

He crouched and.......

"Well, what do we have here?" a sultry voice asked.

Five million curses ran through Edwards head, of all the times for that slutty bitch to show up.

"Get out of here, Victoria!" the greek god roared, ready to kill the red-headed vampire.

The shout made Bella lose concentrarion on walking on the muddy path and she tripped.

Both vampires looked her way.

Victoria smiled, ready to feed.

Edward stepped in front of her.

"She's going to be mine." he hissed.

The female raised an eye brow, than smiled.

"Oh, Eddie, don't tell me you actually _want_ that mundane little mortal. I'm hurt." She laughed, "After all these times I've practically begged you to give me a chance and you never once even considered it, now you're lusting over a little girl? I'm devastated."

"I never wanted you because you're a cold - hearted, selfish, stupid, slut. Now go away!" Edward growled, almost vomiting as he remembered all the times the cat- girl had tried to seduce him. It was repulsive.

"I'm the selfish one?" Victoria cackled, "I know that you were planning to take her home with you, and keep her agaist her will, I can see your want, your need. You're going to kidnap her. Why? Just to bed her, and then kill her? Are you going to turn her for some kind of power she might have? Why do want her, when no other female has ever tempted you?

"I won't hurt her," he murmured, "I'll take care of her, she won't be harmed just loved. For eternity."

"Love?" the woman giggled revoltingly, "You _love_ her?"

"Get out of here, NOW!" he yelled, causing the red- head to disapear nto the mist.

Edward looked back at the path.

No Bella.

Damn it!

That stupied tramp. If she had shown up, Bella would be handcuffed on his couch as he kissed her passionately right now.

He let out a roar of fury, as he stalked back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Random Question- I descibed james by how he looked in the movie-sorta- I have no idea what color his eyes were before he was the crazy vampire, I figured they'd be either blue or green. Anyone have a clue? Am I missing something?

Random statement- Ferrets are awesome!!!!

Alice's Point of veiw

_Alice knew the feeling, it came to her constantly, sometimes when she slept, she saw things, especially about people she cared about._

_She had seen Jasper before he had arrived at her school and she knew Rosalie was going to get into the college in London, and that Bella was going to break her leg one day by falling by of a horse, that had been confirmed on a third grade field trip to the farm. And now it was happening again._

_She could see it._

_Bella, in this camp, wearing a minty green shirt and jeans, sitting in a canoe, dropping her lunch, leaning to reach for it._

_Falling in._

_A dark skinned boy diving into the water._

_He was huge, muscular and tall, with long black hair._

_Alice reconized him._

_Jacob._

_He yanked Bella out of the water as he climbed back into the boat._

_Then, there was nothing but unconciouness,_

* * *

Edward was back in his enormouse house.

The mansion was amazing, the first floor was completely moder, with a living room decorated by leather couches, a flat screen, and a shiny balck coffee table. The kitchen was filled with expensive toasters, microwaves, blenders, and fridges, with a charcoal table in an enormouse dining room, under a gold chandelere. On the botton level of the house there was also a bathroom, and a room that was filled with huge windows and all his CDs, plus that's were he kept his piano. That space was big enough to be called a ball room.

Downstairs was only so modern so that, if any hikers should treppass, they'd see a ritzy, but semmi- normal home, feel safe, and go inside, setting thenselves up for a massecre.

Upstairs was much different, he hadn't bothered to move any of the furniture that had belonged to his wealthy parents before the influenza had killed them. On the second floor, there was a breathtaking library, an old fashioned den, a bunch of extra rooms, and his bedroom.

That was were he kept the huge bed-not that he needed to sleep- and all the family's saving, in an enormouse secret vault, filled with cash and jewels.

He'd never needed money.

He couldn't care less about the fortune.

He just wanted his beautiful Bella.

* * *

Bella's head was bonged off the pillow as a wieght thudded on the bed.

_What the-_

"Bella!'' a chipper voice screamed squealed.

_Oh, great._

_"_Alice, please," Bella half yelled, half grumbled, "I'm tired, go bug Rosalie."

Alice giggle, slid from the cot, grabbed Bella's arm and yanked her from the covers.

Ballet practice had really helped the pixie's strength.

Bella hit the wood.

"Alice!" she growled, stumbling to her feet, "What is it? And why did you bring _that_ to camp?"

The tiny girl was dressed in a shimmery azure tank top that was decorated with vivid green and turquise designs,outlined in silver, her expensive capris were a dark blue and a stylish glistening belt was arond her waist, her ear had little emerals hanging from them.

"I didn't want to look bad," she shrugged, "and anyway, that's not important. You'll never believe what I saw!"

Bella wasn't surprised to hear that.

Alice had a gift.

In her dreams she saw the future.

As if she wasn't already perfect.

Bella scrambled to find her clock, what time was it?

"So you want to know about my vision?"

Bella reached behind the dresser- yep, it was back there.

" Well, I saw conoes, so apparently we're going boating today."

The taller girl grabbed jeans and her favorite green T-shirt and hurried into the tiny dressing room, locking the door and closing the curtains.

"And you were sitting in a boat with Jacob and you dropped your lunch."

Bella was done dressing and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"So he had to save you."

"Really?" the lighter haired girl asked, as she sat next to Alice and yanked on her sneakers.

"You don't seem surprised."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"What is it with you and matchmaking?" Bella snapped as they left the cabin.

"I just think you and Jacob would be great together."

* * *

Edward had a plan.

He would wait until his princess was alone than use the old poisened -rag- over- mouth- and -nose trick. Once she was unconcious, he'd bring her home.

Then he'd make her immortal.

To become a vampire you needed to be bit in five different places- both wrist, both legs, and the neck.

He'd just bite her throat.

That would keep her young forever, make her live forever.

But she wouldn't be a vampire.

First though, he'd need to get some human nessicties for her- food, clothing, things like that.

Then he'd be ready to make her his.

* * *

Bella couldn't help but smile as she noticed that Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett, explaining a scene in a play to him, failing to notice he was only interested in the blond herself.

Jasper motioned them over, and Alice scurried to him.

Bella caught sight of Jacob over at the end of the line and grinned.

Of all her friends, she was closest to her Jacob.

When he noticed she was standing behind him, his face turned sunny.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he told her, handing her a milk.

"Well, thanks again for getting me out of that field so that I wouldn't be run by a tractor or eatin' by a bear last night." she joked, snatching a muffin.

"Hey, Bella!" a male voice shouted from across the cafeteria, making the brunett jump a mile.

Bella spun to see Mike bouncing towards her.

"Hi, Mike." Bella answered, attempting to smile- so much cheerfulness in the morning shouldn't be legal.

"Wow, it sure is nice out today!" he chirped, he snatched a banana and continued his jibber-jabbering as the trio walked to the table.

Bella sat down between the boys and surveyed the scene. Emmett and Jasper were chatting about something, though the the brunett couldn't keep his eyes off Rosalie, who was telling Alice about a new line of clothing. Mike was glaring at Jacob for some unknown reason, which the darker skinned boy seemed oblivious to.

Where was James?

Had he slept in? He did have a private cabin. Was it possible that he just missed wake up call? Bella thought that it might be a good idea to march to his temporary turf and yank him out of bed. He did have a record of being late.

Bella stood.

Jacob glanced up.

"James is probaly still asleep." she told him, untangle herself from the table, "I'm gonna go get him." With that, the dark haired girl made her way to the front of the cafe.

Stepping outside was a tremendous change. The air had turned cold, the sky dark, despite the fact that it was only nine'o'clock. The wind rustled Bella's hair. She pulled her jacket tighter.

James's personal lodge was on the other side of a small group of trees. It was a decent walk. As the young girl wandered the trees, she couldn't help but sigh happily.

She was so glad that Rosalie had met Emmet, no one in thier group liked Royce. Bella could sworn that she had seen him kissing Jane Hild outside the mall one day when Alice had dragged her along to go shopping. The only reason that she hadn't told Rosalie was because she wasn't positive.

* * *

Edward gently hung the white wedding dress in the old fashioned closet. It been the most expensive in the store- he refused to give his beautiful pet anything less than she deserved. It would be perfect on her. He smiled, tracing the fringe along the neckline. She would look like the goddess of beauty herself on thier wedding day.

He then proceeded to fill up the metal bar with everything from dancing gowns to jeans and T-shirts. He wouldn't allow her to be unhappy here. He'd give her anything in the world that she wanted. All he asked in return was that she simply stayed with him. In this mansion, they'd live for eternity together, she'd be his lady wife, he'd spoil her, show her the pleasures of the bed, love her so much more than anyone else ever had.

All that he needed in return was her very self.


End file.
